Mistletoe
by SilverStarsAndMoons
Summary: Sam and Mercedes reflect on their summer relationship under the mistletoe. Warning: Spoilers for 3x08.


Mercedes Jones doesn't nurse secret pain, okay. She isn't one to moon over boys lost, or angst about what could have been. She gets on with her life and she does the best she can in everything she accomplishes.

But despite that, she did angst a little (in private, not in public) about Sam Evans transferring. This wasn't because she's some weak girl who can't live without a boy, but because what they had was really . . . special.

But it doesn't matter. She's got to get the Trouble Tones together to get ready for Sectionals and she doesn't have time for this shit.

Sam, however, apparently wasn't done being in her life just yet.

He catches up with her in the hallway and pulls her aside before she can register who's even daring to pull on her arm. When she realizes who it is, her eyes widen.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I'm here because Finn asked me to come back, to help with Sectionals." He shoots her a charming smile. "Did you miss me?"

Mercedes stares at him for a few moments, and then her cheeks redden. "Sam . . ."

"What?"

He looks like a golden retriever. As much as she really does love the guy (and being honest – she did fall in love with him), he does get one hell of a stupid look on his face when he gets confused.

"It was the summer, okay? It's over now. Welcome back, but I've moved on."

He takes her hand in his big, lanky one and squeezes. "So that means I can't do this?"

She pulls her hand away. "You heard me."

Sam looks a little disappointed, but takes it in stride. "Well, okay."

Mercedes sighs, and shoulders her bag, getting ready to leave. "I really liked what we had in the summer. But you transferred, and I have a boyfriend, and I'm not sure why you thought I'd still be here waiting for you. I'm not that kind of girl."

He shrugs. "I didn't, but . . . well, I hoped." He shoots her that smile again and she can't help but smile back.

"Come on. You can walk me as far as my next class, but only because Shane has calculus on the other side of the school right now. Otherwise you'd be flattened."

"I'm not scared," he says, and takes her hand again. This time, despite herself, she lets him.

Later, she's grabbing something from the ballet studio where the Trouble Tones practice when he shows up outside the door.

"It's too weird for me that you're not part of New Directions anymore."

"Well, I'm not really broken up about it. I never got a chance to shine. Here, I'm the leader of the group."

"Well, you deserved it. I just think it's strange how much has changed." He leans against the door jamb and casts a sly look upwards. "Mistletoe, huh?"

Mercedes rolls her eyes and starts to walk towards him, meaning to leave. "Sugar put it up. I don't have time for that nonsense."

"Aw, really? You seemed to have lots of time for it this summer."

Mercedes stops, drops her bag and then puts her hands on her hips. "Listen, Sam. This flirting? Not cute. I told you, I have a boyfriend, and he's due to come by any moment, actually. You'd better get out of here. He's a bulldozer. He's not about to hesitate if he sees you sucking up to me."

Sam just grins. "Come on. It's tradition at Christmas to kiss under the mistletoe." He leans closer to her, close enough that she can smell his cologne. Despite herself, Mercedes feels a wave of nostalgia. They sat by her parents' pool all summer, and the scent brings her back to those long summer days, soaking up the sun, feeling beautiful and wanted.

Despite herself, she puts her hands on his shoulders, and he leans down to kiss her. His lips are as soft as she remembers, and she realizes just how much she misses Sam.

"Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?" His warm eyes sparkle down at her, and she wants to bury her face in his shirt. She misses him so much.

She shrugs. "I guess not. But I suggest you scram." Her phone beeps with a text, and she checks it to see that it's from Shane. "Shane's coming right now."

Sam puts his hands up in surrender. "I can take a hint." He turns to leave.

"Mercedes. Thank you."

"For what?" She's already moved on, again – like she said, she doesn't have time for this, and she's rummaging in her bag to find the bottle of water she put there.

"For that, and the summer."

She looks up again, and this time, she smiles. "I miss you too, Sam."

His smile is the last thing she sees before he's gone. This time, though, she doesn't think it's going to be as easy to move on.


End file.
